Dylan Dubrow-Hiller
| residence = | education = | affiliation = ESD | rank = Captain | profession = Fighter pilot | father = Steven Hiller (stepfather) | mother = Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller | marital = Single | sigothers = | others = | actor = Ross Bagley (ID4) Jessie Usher (IDR) | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | image2 = | caption2 = Dylan Dubrow-Hiller (1996) }} Dylan Dubrow-Hiller is the son of Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller and the stepson of Steven Hiller. By 2016, he is a fighter pilot serving in the Earth Space Defense. Biography War of 1996 During the War of 1996, Dylan and his mother survived the destruction of Los Angeles. They then searched for survivors and traveled to the ruins of El Toro, where they were found by Steven who took them to Area 51. There, Dylan befriended Patricia Whitmore, the daughter of President Thomas Whitmore. Post-War After the war, Dylan was legally adopted by Steven and he took on his surname. After that, he and his family lived in reconstructed Washington, D.C. until moving to Nevada near Area 51. He attended a STEP academy with aspiration of becoming a fighter pilot like his stepfather. There, he befriended fellow student Jake Morrison. Dylan was accepted into the ESD Academy. Tragedy in his life struck when Steven Hiller was killed while flying a hybrid fighter during the 2007 ESD Spring Expo. Despite the loss of Steven, Dylan continued to follow his dream of becoming a fighter pilot. Dylan later applied to the ESD's Legacy Squadron. He and Jake established a rivalry of sorts that soon strained their friendship. This came to ahead when Dylan was almost killed in a training accident caused by Jake. Although angered, Dylan did not file a complaint against Jake but testified against him for making a profound misjudgment. War of 2016 During the upcoming 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, Dylan was declared flight leader of Legacy Squadron and led his squadron to perform their first flight on the Moon. Upon arrival to the ESD Moon Base, Dylan was reunited with Jake Morrison. The meeting turned bitter as Dylan still refused to forgive Jake for the accident and he punched him in the face. As Dylan participated in the celebrations, the festivity was interrupted by the sudden return of the aliens. He and Legacy Squadron helplessly watched the alien mothership destroyed the moon base before it proceed to land on Earth. Legacy Squadron was then ordered to return to Area 51, but Dylan flew to Washington, D.C. to see the safety of his mother as one of the mothership's massive landing struts imminently come upon the capital. Dylan forced an evacuation helicopter to rescue his mother and a pregnant woman from the rooftop of a hospital. Unfortunately, Jasmine was killed while Dylan watched in absolute dismay. After returning to Area 51, Dylan lead in a retaliatory assault on the mothership in an effort to kill the Harvester Queen. After confronting alien forces, Dylan lead a group of fighters and bombers into the mothership but fell into a trap that disabled their aircraft. Dylan bailed out and was stranded inside the mothership. He and several surviving pilots including Morrison managed to escape the ship by hijacking alien fighter craft. Dylan with Morrison, Rain Lao, and Charles Miller traveled back to Area 51, where it was being attacked by alien forces lead by their Queen, and arrived in time in saving Patricia Whitmore from the Queen. However, the pilots' hijacked fighters were caught in the Queen's telekinetic control which formed in a massive shield of other fighters that protects the Queen as she resume her attack on Area 51. Fortunately, thanks to Morrison's idea, Dylan and the other pilots broke free from the Queen's control radius by overheating their fighters' engines. This allowed them to again attacking the Queen, who was now vulnerable without her shields, and fatally wounding her and causing the aliens to fall into disarray before retreating from Earth. Following the battle, Dylan dropped his antagonism towards Jake and renewed their friendship. Quotes Gallery ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Dylan_Hiller_03.png Dylan_Hiller_05.png Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-20.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1074535056054868.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6616192226434050.jpg Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Behind the Scenes *Seven-year-old Ross Bagley had been a regular cast member on Will Smith's TV series "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" in which he played Vivian's son Nicky Banks for the show's fifth and sixth seasons. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Pilots